


Bienvenidos a Social Justice World

by EnayAlex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Critica social, Cuento, Gen, Historia Corta, Humor, Relato, SJW
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnayAlex/pseuds/EnayAlex
Summary: Harold despertó en medio de un callejón. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba tranquilo en su apartamento revisando su celular a las 11:00 p.m.ADVERTENCIA: Historia no apta para SJWs.





	Bienvenidos a Social Justice World

Harold despertó en medio de un callejón. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba tranquilo en su apartamento revisando su celular a las 11:00 p.m.

Harold se levantó del sucio suelo y se miró. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa de su último recuerdo. Camisa de cuadros, polo blanco, pantalones jeans y zapatos converse. Miró al cielo azul y a su alrededor. ¿Cómo rayos terminó aquí?

– ¿Estás perdido? – alguien detrás suyo preguntó. Harold se dio la vuelta… y vio un perro. ¿De quién era esa voz?

– ¿Hola? – dijo Harold a la nada. Seguro aquella persona estaba escondida detrás de un bote de basura.

– Estoy aquí abajo – dijo el perro. Harold lo miró y sus ojos abrieron como platos. ¿El perro habló? ¿Estaba delirando? ¿Estaba drogado? ¿Borracho? ¿Por eso no recordaba nada?

– Ha…hablaste… – titubeó el joven sorprendido.

– Sí… ¿pasa algo? – dijo el perro extrañado del humano.

– Se supone que los perros no hablan – dijo Harold.

– ¿Perro? ¿Estás asumiendo mi especie? – dijo el perro ofendido.

– Eso es lo que eres, ¿no?

– Soy una persona peluda. Si no me vas a considerar como persona oprimes mis derechos.

Harold vio al perro confundido.

– Déjame adivinar, ¿eras un humano y un mago te convirtió en perro? ¿O un científico loco sacó tu cerebro y se lo puso a un perro? ¿O practicabas hinduismo y reencarnaste en perro?

– Eso no es gracioso. La clasificación de especies es una construcción social.

Harold, al escuchar esto, soltó una carcajada.

– ¡Eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado! ¡Qué buena broma!

De repente, unas alarmas que estaban ubicadas en las paredes del callejón comenzaron a sonar. Harold dejó de reír.

– Acabas de hacer un comentario especista y personapeludafóbico. ¡La policía del pensamiento te escuchó y vendrá por ti! – ladró el perro.

– ¿Policía del pensamiento? ¿Qué es esto, Twitter?

De repente, llegaron varias patrullas de policía.

– Harold Nepomuceno Schmitz Maldonado, quedas arrestado por cometer discurso de odio – gritó un oficial a través de un megáfono.

Harold estaba desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo ibas a la cárcel por un simple comentario?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, huyó. Corriendo por toda la ciudad, se topó con una marcha de personas en pijama y ropa interior protestando contra la opresión social de usar ropa casual para salir de casa. Incluso vio a un grupo quemando ropa en medio de la calle.

– ¿Dónde rayos estoy? – se decía Harold.

Se adentro a una cafetería, se sentó a una mesa y ocultó su rostro con un periódico por si la policía lo buscaba. Harold leyó un titular en el periódico el cual decía: ACTIVISTAS FIRMAN PETICIÓN PARA DEMOLER LAS PIRÁMIDES DE GIZA TRAS SER CONSIDERADAS MONUMENTOS PRO-ESCLAVISTAS.

En la televisión del restaurante se emitía una película de vaqueros cuyas escenas con armas fueron censuradas. Luego pasó un comercial de toallas sanitarias que usaba términos como “persona menstruante” o “persona de cromosoma XX” en lugar de simplemente “mujer”.

“Todos aquí están locos”, pensó Harold.

Una mesera se acercó y lo atendió.

– ¿Qué desea usted para comer?

Harold miraba el menú. Solo había puros platos vegetarianos.

– ¿Es éste un restaurante vegetariano?

– ¿Disculpa? – la mesera estaba confundida.

– Solo veo platos vegetarianos en el menú. ¿No tienen bistec, pescado…?

Tanto la mesera como los demás clientes lo vieron con horror.

– ¿Usted… usted come carne? – la mesera estaba desconcertada.

La gente comenzó a murmurar.

– ¿Cómo se atreve alguien pedir CARNE en un restaurante?

– Solo un cavernícola salvaje sería capaz de comer carne.

– Es un monstruo come cadáveres.

– Qué asco de ser humano.

Al parecer ser omnívoro estaba mal visto en ese extraño lugar.

De repente, la película de vaqueros fue interrumpida por un noticiero.

– Interrumpimos este programa políticamente correcto para avisar que la policía del pensamiento está buscando al fugitivo Harold Nepomuceno Schmitz Maldonado, de 26 años, prófugo de la justica social, acusado de discurso de odio.

La televisión mostró una fotografía de Harold.

Todos los presentes vieron al joven, que no paraba de mirar su propio rostro en la televisión.

– Eh… voy al baño – dijo avergonzado y huyó. Se escondió en el baño del restaurante, el cual era mixto y decía en la puerta “PARA TODOS LOS GÉNEROS HABIDOS Y POR HABER”.

– ¿Todos los géneros? Que yo sepa solo hay dos – dijo Harold al leer esto.

– ¿Cómo que solo dos géneros? ¡Binarista opresor! – gritó alguien detrás suyo.

Harold, al no identificar la voz como masculina o femenina, se dio la vuelta y vio lo que jamás esperaba ver: un alienígena verde con enormes ojos y cuatro brazos.

– ¡Ahhhhh un alien! – gritó.

– También eres alienfóbico – dijo el extraterrestre indignado.

– Primero un perro que habla y ahora un alien.

– ¿Con que eres personapeludafóbico eh? Tengo amigos personas peludas – el alienígena enojado intentó darle un puñetazo que Harold esquivó.

– Regresa al área 51 – dijo Harold antes de noquear al extraterrestre y escapar por la ventana del baño mixto.

“La gente y demás criaturas extrañas de este mundo aparentemente nunca han leído un libro de biología”, pensó Harold mientras huía.

Se metió a una tienda para conseguir un disfraz. Le costó buscar lo que quería porque no había secciones de caballeros y damas por separado; todo estaba mezclado y había prendas que no estaba seguro si eran para hombre, para mujer o para alien. Los baños y vestidores eran mixtos al igual que el baño del restaurante.

Salió de la tienda con una sudadera con capucha, gafas oscuras y gorra. La gente no lo reconocerá como el fugitivo de la televisión.

Caminando por la calle, tropezó con una señora.

– Oh, mis disculpas señora…

– ¿Señora? ¿Estás asumiendo mi género?

– Disculpa señor…

– ¿Estás asumiendo mi género otra vez?

– Ehh… perdón por todo, se… se… Adiós.

Y huyó sin mirar atrás. ¿Cómo rayos iba a dirigirse a un desconocido en la calle en ese mundo?

Mirando a la calle, vio otra marcha de protesta. Esta vez, era una multitud de personas obesas con letreros y pancartas con mensajes como “LOS GIMNASIOS SON GORDOFÓBICOS”, “ESTOY ORGULLOSX DE TENER SOBREPESO”, “SI TU MÉDICO TE DICE QUE BAJE DE PESO NO ES SALUD, ES GORDOFOBIA”.

Harold sintió un escalofrío al leer todo eso. En ese lugar nadie tiene cerebro…

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención: un grupo de personas quemaban cuadros renacentistas en un callejón.

Como buen amante del arte, a Harold le dolió ver eso. Por curiosidad, decidió acercarse.

– ¿Por qué hacen eso? – preguntó inocentemente.

– Esas pinturas fueron realizadas por hombres blancos eurocéntricos opresores – respondió uno mientras arrojaba a la Monalisa al fuego.

– Pe… pero… Da Vinci era un genio – decía Harold. ¿Qué tenía esa gente en la cabeza?

– ¿Idolatras a esos blancos opresores? Seguro eres supremacista – le dijo otro.

Harold, enojado, les gritó:

– ¿Saben qué? ¡Todos ustedes están locos! ¡LOCOS!

Las alarmas del callejón comenzaron a sonar.

“No, no otra vez”, pensó Harold.

– Acabas de lanzar un insulto capacitista que ofende a las personas con trastornos mentales, la policía del pensamiento irá por ti…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harold se alejó de ese callejón. Quería irse a casa. Quería volver a su mundo donde todos tenían sentido común (bueno, la mayoría).

Por desgracia, las patrullas de la policía del pensamiento no tardaron en aparecer.

– Harold Nepomuceno Schmitz Maldonado, se le acusa de discurso de odio, personapeludafobia, alienfobia, nobinariofobia, misgénero, capacitismo, especismo, carnivorismo e insecticidio. Lo tenemos rodeado.

– ¿Insecticidio? – preguntó Harold confundido.

– Hace segundos usted acaba de pisar una hormiga, lo cual es un crimen.

Harold se hubiera muerto de la risa si lo que acababa de oír fuera una broma, pero desgraciadamente no lo era. El Sombrerero Loco y la Liebre de Marzo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas eran cuerdos en comparación con los habitantes de esa extraña ciudad.

– ¡No se muevan, sé karate! – mintió Harold en un intento de intimidar a los oficiales que querían esposarlo mientras tomaba una pose de lucha, recordando las películas de karate que había visto en el cine.

– Practicar cualquier tipo de artes marciales sin ser asiático ni ser descendiente es delito de apropiación cultural. Manos arriba.

¿Apropiación cultural? ¿Qué rayos se fumaron?

Los oficiales apuntaron a Harold con armas. El joven levantó las manos.

– Quien diría que la policía buenista defensora de los oprimidos usaría armas de fuego, mientras las películas de acción son censuradas por ello – decía Harold con un toque sarcástico –. La hipocresía en todo su esplen…

No pudo terminar la frase al momento que recibió una descarga eléctrica en la espalda de parte de uno de los oficiales armado con un taser, dejándolo inconsciente.

Harold despertó en una celda, con el típico traje naranja de presidiario y acompañado de otros prisioneros.

– Al fin despiertas – dijo uno de ellos, alto y delgado.

– ¿Do… dónde estoy? – preguntó Harold.

– Estas en la prisión de Social Justice World – respondió otro presidiario, de contextura rechoncha.

– ¿Social Justice World? – era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de la ciudad, estado, lo que sea.

– ¿Y por qué te apresaron? – preguntó una mujer. Harold se quedó mirándola. ¿Qué hacía una mujer en una prisión de hombres? Luego se acordó que en esa ciudad todos los baños públicos eran mixtos.

–Le dije “perro” a un perro que habla, pedí carne en un restaurante, golpeé a un alien y les grité “locos” a un grupo de personas que quemaban pinturas. Ah, y pisé una hormiga por accidente. ¿Y ustedes?

– Como doctor le recomendé a mi paciente que bajara de peso e hiciera ejercicio – dijo el alto y delgado. Harold inmediatamente pensó en aquella marcha.

– Impartí clases de biología en las escuelas y usé los términos “hombre” y “mujer” para referirme a las personas de cromosoma XY y XX respectivamente – dijo el rechoncho.

– Soy ilustradora y cometí _whitewashing_ al colorear a un personaje afroamericano de una serie animada usando marrón #c68863 en lugar del marrón #b06c48 como efecto de iluminación – dijo la mujer.

– Disculpa, no entendí – dijo el que solía ser doctor.

– Me apresaron por colorear a un personaje con un tono de piel ligeramente más claro – aclaró la ilustradora.

Harold solo escuchaba las “confesiones” (si es que les podría llamar así) de sus compañeros de celda. Social Justice World era una pesadilla para las personas con sentido común.

Dos semanas después, unos carceleros sacaron a Harold de la celda y lo escoltaron mientras el joven estaba esposado de muñecas y tobillos.

– ¿A dónde me llevan? – preguntó confundido.

– Usted es condenado a pena de muerte – respondió un carcelero

– ¡¿Quéeeeeee?! – Harold estaba atónico.

– Cometió crímenes muy graves en esta ciudad – dijo el otro carcelero.

– ¿Sin juicio, ni abogados…?

– No hace falta ir al juicio para declarar culpable a criminales como tú. Mucho menos abogados.

Harold se quedó sin palabras. Iba a ser ejecutado. Iba a morir.

Cuando salieron del edificio gris rodeado de muros y alambre de púas, Harold sintió como le colocaron un saco en la cabeza mientras sentía como le quitaban las esposas para luego ser atado. ¿Cómo sería su condena? ¿Siendo fusilado? ¿Lo llevarán a la silla eléctrica? ¿A la horca? ¿A la guillotina?

Cuando terminaron de amarrarlo, le quitaron el saco de la cabeza. Lo que el joven no esperaba era estar atado a un poste frente a una enorme multitud de personas, animales parlantes, extraterrestres y otros seres (¿Eso que estaba allí era un _unicornio_?). La multitud comenzó a arrojarle tomatazos.

Un sujeto con una capucha negra similar a la de un verdugo sacó una antorcha de la nada y prendió fuego al montón de palos y ramas que Harold no había notado. Fue entonces que se percató que iba a ser quemado en la hoguera. ¿Esa era su condena, ser quemado como a una bruja en la Edad Media?

– ¡Quémenlo, quémenlo! – gritaba la multitud.

Harold, sintiendo como las brasas quemaban las suelas de sus zapatos, comenzó a rezar y llorar. Ese era su fin…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harold finalmente despertó en el sofá de su apartamento. Se había quedado dormido viendo Twitter en su teléfono. Eran las 3:00 a.m.

– Oh, gracias al cielo que todo fue un sueño. Todo se sentía tan real… De ahora en adelante no volveré a leer hilos de Twitter.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Turba iracunda en 3, 2, 1...


End file.
